hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active hurricane season since the 2012 season, and featured the most major hurricanes since the 2010 season. It started exceptionally early, on January 11, with the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex, and ended on December 16, 2016, with the formation of Tropical Storm Shary. This season's activity was the result of Neutral Conditions, that favored both the Atlantic and East Pacific basins. The West Pacific basin, however, was below average. This season featured a high number of landfalling storms. Among these are Hurricane Earl, which killed 900 people in Mexico, Hurricane Nicole, which was a C1 when it struck the Panhandle, Hurricane Matthew, which was the first Atlantic C5 since Felix in 2007, and was the first major hurricane to hit the USA since Wilma in 2005, and Otto, a major hurricane that crossed into the East Pacific and was renamed Xavier. This season's activity was well-forecast, with the first prediction showing 15 storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 majors. Revised predictions later in the season came closer to the final total, but they were short of the final total. 2016 was the only the fourth season on record to feature both pre and post season activity, the first season to run year round, and the longest running atlantic hurricane season on record. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:30/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/01/2011 till:15/01/2011 color:C1 text:"Alex (C1)" from:02/04/2011 till:07/04/2011 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:03/06/2011 till:07/06/2011 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:16/06/2011 till:18/06/2011 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:21/06/2011 till:22/06/2011 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:02/07/2011 till:07/07/2011 color:C2 text:"Danielle (C2)" from:08/07/2011 till:11/07/2011 color:C1 text:"Earl (C1)" from:07/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Fiona (C3)" from:12/08/2011 till:16/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:21/08/2011 till:04/09/2011 color:C4 text:"Hermine (C4)" from:02/09/2011 till:05/09/2011 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" barset:break from:06/09/2011 till:12/09/2011 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" from:13/09/2011 till:03/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:20/09/2011 till:21/09/2011 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:28/09/2011 till:10/10/2011 color:C5 text:"Matthew (C5)" from:30/09/2011 till:04/10/2011 color:C1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:17/10/2011 till:22/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Otto (C3)" from:24/10/2011 till:26/10/2011 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:08/11/2011 till:13/11/2011 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" from:11/11/2011 till:18/11/2011 color:C1 text:"Richard (C1)" from:12/12/2011 till:16/12/2011 color:TS text:"Shary (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2011 till:01/02/2011 text:January from:01/02/2011 till:01/03/2011 text:February from:01/03/2011 till:01/04/2011 text:March from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:April from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December from:01/01/2012 till:30/01/2012 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex In early January, an extratropical cyclone moved across the North Atlantic. It moved erratically, and was eventually monitored by the NHC as it began to show Subtropical characteristics. On January 10, the NHC noted the system as "very well organized, and seems to be turning subtropical". The next day, the storm was confirmed as Subtropical, and was named Alex. Despite relatively unfavorable conditions, Alex became a hurricane on January 13. Alex attained peak intensity on January 14, with 90 mph winds. Wind shear increased soon after, weakening Alex to 80 mph. Alex than bulldozed through the Azores, causing about $100 Million in damages. Alex was absorbed into a larger extratropical cyclone on January 15. Tropical Depression Two A weak low pressure area organized into an unusual April Tropical Depression on April 2. The depression remained almost stationary, despite being forecast to quickly dissipate. Shear briefly decreased around Two on April 4, and allowed it to peak with a pressure of 1007 millibars. Shear than increased again, and the depression began to move slowly west. Two dissipated on April 7, as it was absorbed into an extratropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 31, the NHC began to monitor an area of low pressure situated over the Bahamas, and noted it for tropical development. The system slowly organized and almost became a tropical depression on June 2, but shear increased and almost dissipated the system. While the system was than expected to dissipate, a huge burst of convection led to the declaration of TD Three. On June 4, a recon fight confirmed Bonnie when gale force winds were found in the storm. Bonnie paralleled the Florida coastline, bringing rough surf that killed 2 people. Bonnie attained peak intensity on June 6, with 50 mph winds. Bonnie than moved to the east in response to an approaching low. Bonnie weakened to a remnant low on June 7. Tropical Storm Colin Another low pressure area was noted on June 13. The system, after being noted, consolidated at a steady rate. The system attained a closed circulation on June 16, and became a depression. The next advisory, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Colin. Colin moved due north, and intensified at a fairly quick rate for June. It was noted that if Colin had formed earlier, it could have become a hurricane, but Colin struck Louisiana on June 17 at peak intensity, with 65 mph winds, and a low level eye forming. Colin was a surprisingly destructive storm, causing about $600 million in damage. However, there were no fatalities. Colin dissipated inland on June 18. Tropical Depression Five A part of an extratropical cyclone broke off and passed over Florida on June 19, absorbing some remnant moisture from Colin. It emerged over the Atlantic on June 20, and was monitored for development. TD Five was declared on June 21, and was forecast to intensify into a Tropical storm. However, wind shear around the system kept it weak. Five weakened to a remnant low on June 22, ending Tropical Depression Five's 18-hour existence. Hurricane Danielle A Tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on June 28. The wave moved over the Tropical Atlantic with no further development. Convection eventually began to increase as the system passed north of the Greater Antilles. It organized into a Tropical Depression on July 2, and quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Danielle. Favorable conditions allowed Danielle to intensify rapidly, becoming a hurricane on July 4. Danielle developed a well-defined eye as it intensified into a category 2 hurricane that night. Danielle peaked on July 5, with 110 mph winds. Danielle than weakened due to wind shear as it moved to the northeast. Danielle completed extratropical transition on July 7, and the remnants passed over Nova Scotia and Newfoundland, causing moderate rainfall. Hurricane Earl A Tropical wave entered the Caribbean sea on July 4. It moved slowly, and was monitored for development. As it approached the Yucatan Peninsula, it rapidly organized into a Tropical Depression on July 8, and intensified into Earl prior to landfall. Earl was expected to quickly dissipate over the Yucatan, but it retained 40 mph winds over the area, and entered the Bay of Campeche. Earl quickly intensified in the favorable conditions, attaining minimal hurricane intensity on July 10, and made landfall at that intensity that evening. Earl was surprisingly deadly, killing over 900 people and causing $1.1 Billion in damage. Earl quickly weakened over the high mountains of Mexico, and it dissipated on July 11. The remnants of Earl would later form into Hurricane Howard. Hurricane Fiona As the Cape Verde season begun, a Tropical wave exited the coast on August 4. Favorable conditions in the main development region led to a Tropical Depression on August 7, which became Tropical Storm Fiona 18 hours later. Fiona rapidly intensified as shear was low and water temperatures were very high. Fiona became a hurricane on August 9, and became the first major hurricane of the season on August 11. Fiona passed through the Lesser Antilles, causing moderate damages, killing 10. Fiona peaked on August 12, with 125 mph winds. Shortly after, wind shear increased in the area, and Fiona weakened. Fiona curved to the east as it dropped below hurricane intensity on August 15. Fiona raced off to the east, becoming extratropical on August 17. Hurricane Gaston Another tropical wave followed Fiona, and became a depression on August 12. It intensified into Tropical Storm Gaston early on August 12, and rapidly intensified. Despite increasing shear, Gaston was found to be a minimal hurricane for 12 hours in post analysis. Gaston developed an eye for a short time as it peaked on August 14. It than quickly moved off to the east, and it dissipated on August 16. Gaston had no land impact. Hurricane Hermine A Tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 19, and was monitored for development. It moved past the Cape Verde Islands with no further development, and consolidated into a Tropical Depression on August 21. A recon flight on August 22 confirmed gale-force winds, and the storm was named Hermine. Hermine made a turn to the northwest as it intensified into a hurricane on August 24, as an eye began to emerge. Hermine than began to intensify at a steady pace, and became a major hurricane on August 26. Hermine developed a well-defined eye and attained a well established outflow. Hermine peaked on August 29, with winds of 150 mph, almost a category 5 hurricane. Soon, the storm weakened due to increasing shear and drops in SSTs. It curved east as it retained category 1 intensity. It remained at that intensity until extratropical transition on September 4. Hermine had minimal land impact. Tropical Storm Ian On August 30, an area of low pressure located in the Gulf of Mexico crossed over the Florida peninsula and emerged into the Gulf Stream. As the system paralleled the east coast,the NHC marked it for subtropical development. The system continued north before transitioning into Subtropical Storm Ian on September 2. Shortly after, Ian became fully tropical. Ian peaked on September 4, with 60 mph winds. Early the next morning, Ian transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone, causing some rainfall in Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Julia A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 29, and was monitored for development. And was initially expected to develop quickly into a powerful cape verde major. However, strong wind shear remained in the area and kept the system from developing further. The invest moved across the tropical atlantic, during which multiple recon flights occurred. By September 3, none of them located a closed circulation. At this point, the NHC and other models expected the system to dissipate over Cuba. The system moved north of Cuba, and began to develop. Tropical Depression Eleven was declared on September 6. Late the next day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Julia in the Gulf of Mexico. It was forecast to quickly intensify, noting the above normal SSTs. However, strong shear kept Julia weak. Julia moved slowly through the Gulf, fluctuating between 40 and 45 mph, and was originally thought to have weakened to a depression at one point. As Julia approached Louisiana, shear let up slightly, allowing Julia to attain peak intensity with a pressure of 1004 millibars. Julia than struck Louisiana on September 10 at this intensity. While Julia was a weak storm, it was a very large storm, bringing tons of surge on land. Damage, however, was less than expected. Julia caused $500 Million in damage and 7 fatalities overall. Julia curved into the central United States and dissipated to a remnant low on September 12 Hurricane Karl A Tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on September 11. It moved past the Cape Verde islands, and organized into a Tropical Depression on September 13. That evening, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Karl. Karl became a hurricane in the main development region on September 15, the first hurricane to do this and move into the open atlantic since Hurricane Katia of 2011. Karl quickly intensified as it curved west, and became a major hurricane on September 16. Karl peaked on September 17, as a minimal category 4 hurricane. It remained at this intensity for about 24 hours before shear increased, weakening Karl. Karl moved slowly through the MDR as it weakened. Strong wind shear hit Karl hard on September 21 as it approached the Bahamas, weakening it to 105 mph. The shear lessened soon after, and Karl briefly became a major hurricane again on September 22. Karl than began to move north, and was initially predicted to strike North Carolina. Karl however paralleled the east coast as a category 1 hurricane on September 28 and stalled unexpectedly for a few days, dumping rain on nearby states with the rain bands. Karl began to move again on October 1. It moved to the south of Nova Scotia and Newfoundland before transitioning into an extratropical cyclone on October 3. Tropical Storm Lisa An area of low pressure moved off the Carolina on September 16. plagued by unfavorable conditions, it almost dissipated completely. However, a convective burst let to the declaration of Tropical Storm Lisa. Lisa meandered near Bermuda for 36 hours before being forcefully shoved north by Hurricane Karl as it approached. Lisa dissipated on September 21, having caused no land impacts. Hurricane Matthew On September 22, a Tropical wave moved off Africa. It moved across the Tropical Atlantic with no further development occurring. As it approached the lesser antilles, it became much more well defined, and Tropical Storm Matthew was declared when a closed circulation was found. Matthew intensified as it approached the Leeward Islands, and passed through them as a 65 mph tropical storm, causing light damages. Now in a very conductive environment, Matthew became a hurricane early on September 29. Matthew than underwent very rapid intensification, peaking first as a category 5 hurricane on October 1, with 160 mph winds. This made Matthew the first atlantic category 5 hurricane since Felix in 2007. Matthew than weakened to 150 mph due to an eyewall replacement cycle, but abruptly re-intensified into a category 5 hurricane. Matthew reached peak on October 3, with 165 mph winds. Matthew weakened to 155 mph just before striking Les Anglais, Haiti. Matthew advanced into Cuba with 150 mph winds. After this, Matthew was expected to curve to sea. However, Matthew unexpectedly rammed into Florida with 120 mph winds, becoming the first major hurricane to strike the USA since Wilma in 2005. Matthew exited Florida off the space coast late on October 7, and made a final landfall on South Carolina on October 8, with 85 mph winds. Matthew remained off the coast for a day, dropping tons of rainfall. Matthew moved east and became extratropical on October 10 Hurricane Nicole Nicole formed from a low located in the Bay of Campeche. It began to develop on September 29, and became a depression on September 30. It moved slowly north/northeast, and became Tropical Storm Nicole. Nicole intensified at a slow pace, struggling to intensify beyond 50 mph. As it approached the Panhandle, Nicole unexpectedly rapidly intensified, becoming a strong category 1 hurricane 12 hours before landfall, and making landfall in Alabama at this intensity. Due to the rapid intensification, an eye never became visible, but was confirmed to exist in lower levels of the hurricane. Nicole weakened slowly as it moved over Tennessee and Ohio, dumping rain on these areas. Nicole eventually became post-tropical on October 4 as it moved out of Ohio. Hurricane Otto After a week of inactivity, a Tropical Depression formed on October 17. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Otto. The NHC cited favorable conditions for Otto to intensify in the Caribbean. Otto moved north and was eventually pushed west, opposing the models which took it into Cuba. Over warm waters and low wind shear, Otto quickly intensified. An eye became apparent on satellite as Otto became a hurricane on October 19. Otto intensified further, and became a major hurricane on October 20. Otto than struck the border of Belize and Guatemala at peak intensity late that night. Otto weakened as it moved over land, but entered the East Pacific basin on October 23. It was renamed to Tropical Storm Xavier, which only lasted for one day before dissipating off the Mexican coast on October 24. Tropical Depression Eighteen A wave moved into the Bay of Campeche on October 23, and was monitored for development. It became a depression on October 24, and was forecast to become a named storm. However, unfavorable conditions kept Eighteen weak, and it moved into the Mexican coast on October 26, and dissipated that day. Only minor damage ensued. Tropical Storm Paula A low pressure area moved north from the South American coast in early November, and was monitored for tropical development. It was not expected to develop due to land interaction with Jamaica and Cuba, but it moved further west than predicted, and intensified into a depression on November 8, and became Paula the next advisory. Paula intensified to 45 mph before striking Cuba on November 9. Models made Paula a hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico, but Paula remained weak. Paula reached peak intensity with 50 mph winds shortly before striking Florida. Paula became post-tropical as it passed the outer banks, dissipating on November 11. Hurricane Richard A low pressure area situated near the United Kingdom moved south and eventually west over the tropical Atlantic. It was monitored for development on November 8. No changes occurred in the system until November 11, when a huge increase in development led to the declaration of Tropical Depression Twenty on November 11. It intensified into Richard the next morning as it meandered. Richard began to quickly intensify as shear weakened significantly, and intensified into a hurricane. A seemingly annular-like eye appeared on satellite, and Richard peaked on November 14, with 90 mph winds. Richard then began to slowly weaken, up until it dissipated on November 18. Richard had no land impacts. Tropical Storm Shary After the season ended on November 30, a low pressure area that had previously dumped torrential rains over Cuba moved north on December 9. It wasn't monitored for development as it was not expected to form. However, convection increased significantly on December 11, and the NHC gave it a slight chance of development. The next day, a Tropical Depression rapidly formed, and advisories were issued on TD Twenty One. 18 hours later it intensified into Tropical Storm Shary. As it moved toward the east coast, Shary began to show an unusual appearance, and was declared subtropical on December 14, shortly before landfall. Shary peaked shortly before landfall as a strong tropical storm. Shary than struck near New Hanover, North Carolina at this intensity. Shary reportedly dropped several feet of snow in some areas, along with the usual rain. Shary abruptly curved east and became post tropical on December 16, and exited the North Carolinian coast. This ended the active 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2016. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season list. This is the same list used in the 2010 season with the exception of Ian and Tobias, which replaced Igor and Tomas. The name Ian was used for the first time in 2016. Retirement On April 10, 2017, at the 39th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Earl, Matthew, ''and Otto'' from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Elliot, Martin, and Owen for the 2022 season, respectively. Name List For 2022 Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons